


Bad To The Bounty

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash. Harry is done with being a hero-pawn; so he turns his back on the wizarding world, sacking Hogwarts. You think they'd get the message. Harry isn't so lucky, and with Liz pregnant, Abe playing go-between, and Hellboy fretting, it can only get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bounty On Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is part one of a to be two part Hellboy/Harry story – the pairing, also, is Hellboy/Harry, thus, this is slash – thus, Abby muses on wizard and demon, uhm, "sexing physiology" … meaning; how they have hot wizard on demon (or will that be hot demon on wizard…?) sex…
> 
> Beta: wolf-shinigami, (as of 10/19/09) who has done a fantastic job of fixing up some of the more disjointed sentences that were here.
> 
> Beta: vairetwilight, (as of 12/23/09) who helped a lot with the tenses and finishing up my thoughts that I hadn't realized I'd left unfinished.

"You know, this is possibly the worst idea you've ever had." His words were mumbled out of the side of his mouth, the other side was occupied by a dimly lit cigar. He dwarfed the man-wizard that sat next to him, settled on the bench (built by a half giant, Harry had told him, though the bit of stone and burnt wood in front of it that had been a house wasn't worth much of a look) side-by-side, as they watched a structure. It towered high above them, touching the clear summer sky.

Or _pretended_ to watch it, he wasn't sure.

"What do you care?" Those were grim words, spoken with a sneer. It hurt, a little, but Hellboy didn't begrudge Harry for them. After what the wizard had been through, a little bitterness was to be expected. A leather covered hand tightened on the bench rail. Sometimes, Hellboy could remember better times – when they both had a place to belong, keepers to turn to when times were rough, places to go to when they might die – when Harry was a hero, and if Hellboy wasn't a hero – he had at least been doing the sort of work that kept people in the dark about the real nightmare. It had been enough.

"You're my friend, one of the few." Hellboy grumbled, flicking his red his tail in aggravation. He could remember the first time he met Harry; he'd gotten too late to a scene of some paranormal happening. A house had been in ruins – burning. There had been blood, and there had been bodies.

Harry had been all of one year old, wide eyed and grinning up at him unafraid. It was something Hellboy had been fascinated by –the lack of fear – the utter trust in Harry. He couldn't wrap around in his mind, he had been frightened, for a while, afraid he'd break that trust – that instinctual bond. Hellboy hadn't known about Harry being a wizard – not then. Still, someone had. Someone had tried to murder him. Hellboy had vowed, upon finding out, that he would protect Harry.

He'd done that. He'd protected Harry, until he turned eleven. Then _they_ – his own kind, wizards and witches alike – had wanted him back. They wanted to teach him their magic – with wand waving and words. Harry had seen that as an opportunity. He had feared the intense feelings that brought about the accidental – _uncontrolled_ – happenings.

Hellboy knew now that he _should_ have fought, he _should_ have protested – argued, haggled, even doing some damned research about the different magic schools and the magical world in general might have helped – might have changed things. He hadn't.

He had _watched_ Harry leave – had _accepted_ it, it had hurt… but he had thought it would only be for a little while. That it wouldn't change Harry too much. That if going away and learning things might help control the incidents – well, good for Harry. Harry had wanted to go. Hellboy had stepped aside.

He should have followed – should have gone with Harry, watched over him – something – anything. He had not. So he had to suffer the consequences. Harry came back in the summer – two, three months of normal, and then he'd leave - again. Every time he came back, Harry was stranger, more and more distant. Wary.

Then he came back one summer, and was a stranger, or as good as. There was no bond – no trust – between them. Maybe they were comrades. Maybe Harry still remembered him with fondness. That was all there was though. There was no ease between them; they grated at each other like old clock clogs – rusted, disjointed. Hellboy wanted that fixed. He was determined that he'd stay by Harry until they trusted one another again. They had that bond once, they'd have it again. Hellboy could not– would not – believe it was lost forever.

"Doesn't mean much, won't mean shit - if they break my wand, they could you know – could make me forget you, _everything_. I don't know how much they took, or changed, or used, or threw away – I was a tool, a pawn in their war. I'm something – _someone_ \- else now. I don't know what, or who. Think they planned this part too? How does _that_ make you feel?" His words were disjointed and broken. He was quoting someone, mocking them – and Hellboy didn't know who, or from when. Harry wouldn't say.

"Don't say that. You mean more to them – _to me_ , then that." Those were gruff, but _true_ words. Hellboy just didn't know _how_ to tell Harry what he meant to him. He'd always thought Harry would know. He was wrong. Now he was stuck. He did not have the words to tell Harry, but that didn't mean he didn't have the feelings and the ties. It was instinctual. Something that couldn't be questioned, or explained – it just was. Only…only Harry didn't know it; didn't acknowledge it.

That hurt.

Hellboy knew he had to fix this. Somehow, someway; He would fix it.

"Yeah? That's nice of you to think. I'm no fool, Hellboy – if I don't make a public stand, some sort of _scandal_ they can't take away or smudge over, well, I'm as good as a puppet to them, connect the dots..." Hellboy grunted and tried not to think about what Harry was telling him. If he did, he'd lose his temper. H would grind his teeth together. He would growl. He would try – and fail – to fight this choice that Harry faced. It was primitive. They had to give wizards and witches pause – a reason not to follow Harry. A _reason_ to be wary – and cautious...

A reason to wonder, when the lights were dim and they lay in the dark, and muse on the nightmares that held sway over their hero. If they could welcome back a monster.

"We can take you away from here." Hellboy knew it was a gritty offer. Liz had pointed out to him – to a wizard or witch, distance meant shit. They could fly. They could move in and out of reality, hopping about from place to place – popping into existence before something could be done to give them pause. They would accept nothing less then direct assault; a straight forward no-mistaking it, attack. _That_ was Abe's warning. They wouldn't just give over Harry's freedom. Not after the training.

They perceived him to be a hero – a sacrifice for the greater good from the very moment his mother and father had been murdered. Harry had learned that. He'd also learned there was no escape – first, there had been the Dark Lord and the warning that neither could _live_ while the other survived. Then, after being trained and sculpted, he'd leant they wouldn't just let him _walk away_. He'd be watched, manipulated, even drawn back to them – because he was the hero. He hadn't finished his duty – not in their eyes.

So, that left Harry a choice – a grim one, a bitter prospect – become the villain. It was the only thing left to him, the only key to gaining some bit of freedom from their sway.

"Protect me? You should know better. They would follow; they wouldn't let up the search until I was safely tucked away with them, once again. I've given up doing this their way. I'm doing it mine. You don't have to approve. You don't have to follow me. I owe you that much. " Harry shifted beside him, slowly getting to his feet. He took a step away from the bench, away from him, from the forest at their backs that had been their sanctuary. It felt like an impassable distance, an abyss with no bridge. Hellboy felt cold – a touch of loneliness and the deep chilling anger that they had so twisted Harry that he'd think he would be let to do everything so damnably alone.

"Like that, is it?" Hellboy grumbled a faint growl tagged at the end of his words.

Harry looked back at him. There was fear (not of _him_ , Hellboy, but of what Harry would have to soon face) – stubborn determination (for Harry would go through with this, would do it even if Hellboy was against it) – and something that was like pleading in his eyes. Harry did not want to stand alone, even when he had to break ties with a world that had welcomed him. Smothered him, polished him – hardened him.

"Yeah…" Harry said nothing else of his plan. He _wasn't_ asking for help. He certainly wouldn't beg for it.

"Think you're going off like a hot shot, a real wild card? Think you can do that…all by yourself, do you?" It was to damn bad that Harry wouldn't trust him enough to ask for that help. He was getting it anyway. Hellboy stood up, and Harry was dwarfed by him – though it didn't stop the little wizard from glaring up at him, from standing his ground though they both knew if Hellboy was determined enough he could drag Harry out of this country without so much as a "by your leave". Hellboy wouldn't do that.

Maybe Harry knew it – trusted in it. If so, there was _his_ hope.

Hellboy wouldn't turn away.

"Maybe I can, in the end…it is only a building." Harry didn't wear a villains robe – or a wizard cloak - or a hero's cape, but if he did, it might have fluttered in the breeze at that moment. Hellboy huffed, his breath coming out of him in a rush. He found he was amused.

"That's all you've got to say, then?" This time, there was no answer from Harry – he only shrugged the question off – his shoulders squared and his chin up, determined and set in his ways. Hellboy was reminded of Harry as a boy. It was a bit of the wizard showing through in him. Or was the boy in Harry showing through the wizard-hero? Hellboy wasn't sure, even as he matched Harry step for step along the path that climbed to the structure. Harry glanced to him – once – but it was enough to signal a new beginning. Their trust would mend.

"You didn't think we'd let you two do this on your lonesome, did you?" Hellboy grinned when he saw Liz, who stood with her hands on her hips. Harry looked sheepish, but he met her gaze solidly. She couldn't seem to stop grinning. Hellboy found it to be contagious.

"Indeed, I think that would be…most unwise." Abe murmured with a slow blink over his glassy black eyes. Not even Harry could hide his slight grin with those words. Liz flicked her fingers, wiggling the burning blue digits in a gesture that some would have taken to mean for them to join her.

They did.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Hogwarts Rampaged!_

An Article by _Rita Skeeter_

Details are sketchy over what happened earlier this morning, but the results are clear – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, beloved to many readers of the Daily Prophet, has been reduced to rubble. There will be no returning it to order in time for the traditional start of Hogwarts. An insider at the Ministry of Magic reports that the only wards that alerted Aurors to this catastrophe were delayed. It isn't clear how this might have been done.

In the wake of this disaster, questions stir – was this the work of Death Eaters in retaliation to the death of You-Know-Who? Was this attack preformed by the Dark Lord from beyond the grave? Or is this some other sinister statement brutally brought about by a rising Dark entity?

Curiously, the Ministry of Magic wasn't able to explain the magical signature of the Boy-Who-Lived lingering in the aftershocks of the magical attack upon Hogwarts. Harry Potter has yet to be found – this reporter wonders if Harry is not dead, or in hiding. A lingering question echoes in our hearts with the suddenness of this assault…

Is anywhere or anyone safe?


	2. Burning The Bounty Trail

"Damn it, Harry, would you _listen_?" Liz hissed the words out though clenched teeth, her belly was round with her twins. Absent mindedly soothing them, she rubbed at her belly dotingly, equally as nurturing as her words were furious. She was fierce and frightening like some mythic avenging goddess with her narrowed eyes; around her dark hair blue flames started flickering. She looked like she ought to be feared. Anyone off the street would have given pause, seeing the glinting edges of her fury.

They would not see what Harry saw; that she was _tired-_ weary of being on the run.

Looking at her with strangers eyes, it would be hard to see what made Hellboy worried sick over her. They would not see what made Abe fuss. Or what made Harry edgy. He jumped at shadows, sure that a wizard would be hunting him; that a spell might stray to Liz. It made him a nervous wreck. Harry was desperate to find a safe place, or to do something (as was in his nature) to ensure their safety. A hundred times he had suggested splitting from them; a thousand times it had been dismissed before it was uttered.

"I _am_ listening." Harry murmured the word, whisper soft, soothing, easing. He was trying to keep the peace. Liz would have none of it. She knew him better. Perhaps better then Hellboy who had known Harry ever since he was a year old, but Liz knew Harry in a way that Hellboy envied secretly; when Harry returned each summer it was to Liz he went. Liz was his confident, his balance. Just as Abe was the empathic one, knowing their feelings better then they did – Liz held sway over Harry as his morals. Liz was what they fought for.

Liz was what they protected. Hellboy loved Liz, just as easily as he loved Harry – it had been Liz who had realized that Hellboy, in his own way, loved all of them. He did not trust easily, neither did he give himself to any as wholly as he had given himself to them. It would _hurt_ him; near kill him, if any one of them died. In her own way she had been horrified at the knowledge, and while she still cared deeply for Hellboy, she made it plain she could not accept the burden of being everything to him. That, she feared, fell upon all of them. So it was Hellboy who was the heart, Abe the soul, and Liz held the deck of weighty morals.

Harry was their shining light, he did not falter, and he did not sway – he held them together, and would break them if he succeeded in protecting them from himself. He didn't realize it, didn't quite grasp it – that he was precious to them and yet he, himself, saw them as precious – of that, they had no doubt – for them he would sacrifice himself without hesitation. It would effectively kill them, if not in body – then in spirit, for that was what Harry was, their endurable, stubborn spirit.

It was _damnably_ frustrating to get him to listen, once he had made up his mind.

"Like _hell_ you are." It was snarled, as vile as any curse ever uttered.

Harry flinched away a little, hurt, but saying nothing.

"Allow me Liz…" It was Abe's gentle tone that made Liz throw up her arms, snarling under her breath as she made a motion for Abe to give "reasoning with Harry" a try, better him then her – Abe might get lucky, but Liz was as fiery in nature as her talent and given too often to her temper. It was a group effort, keeping her calm for the sake of the twins.

"Harry, what we _need_ is a Healer; there are other kinds out there than merely wizards and witches…" Abe touched Harry on the shoulder, easing the tension in him, his back and shoulders were not so rigid and immovable, though still tense. Harry frowned at Abe, not yet giving in.

"But not better ." It was a known fact that the best Healers were wizards and witches, a sad fact. One which Harry was glued on, not to be swayed, he _wanted_ the best for Liz, and would accept nothing less. While Liz was flattered, facts being as they were – Harry a wanted man, them being on the run from B.P.R.D – it was not very productive to argue over the nascence of Harry disappearing for five months ( _alone_ , without any of them with him) just so Liz could get a Healer during the final stages of her pregnancy. It was true that as far as the B.P.R.D was concerned, the safest place to be was in the magical world. Yet, that _was not an option_. Liz would not have Harry getting off easy and running amok while she had to contend with Hellboy _and_ Abe, alone without Harry to act the part of a buffer.

"God, Harry, we _do not need_ a bloody witch or wizard right now! I'm _pregnant_ , not giving birth! And, incase you've _forgotten_ , you're an outlaw among your people. So that option is out! You hear me?" Liz was screaming at the end of her tirade, her flaming blue hands clenching and unclenching, forcing herself to calm. She _would not_ strangle Harry, tempting as it was – Harry would not resist, and she would feel guilty if she did any harm to him.

"There might be complications…" Harry was really trying to be understanding, and nice, and accommodating – while still maintaining his way was the only _right_ way. It was really pissing her off. Flames crackled, and Abe took a wary step back as Liz shoved past him to get to Harry. She was in his face, and Harry kept himself carefully calm as she raged.

" _Screw_ the complications, the statistic odds, and the fucking maybes! I will not have you running off in the middle of all this; you are _going_ to see my twins being born Harry. _That is final_." Liz had not noticed when the flickering blue had become an inferno, or when Harry didn't flinch as the flames ate at him as maddeningly as her temper.

What she _did_ notice was the hurt in his eyes. She realized her mistaken wording in the same breath. In his own way, all along, she had known that he had only been trying to help, to do _something_ when it was maddeningly clear there was nothing to be done. That she rejected his insistence and suggestions was one thing; forgivable, understandable even given the long run…

That she had implied that he was avoiding something as precious to all of them as the birth of her babies…. and the growth of their little oddball family. That was the cause of the pain in his eyes.

His pain was enough that, even though he didn't say a word, the inferno of blue flames ceased with her indrawn breath, almost a sob – desperate to take it back, she spoke all her temper suddenly gone cold.

"Harry, I …I didn't mean….I…" She spoke to thin air – Harry was gone, fleeing from them.

"Oh dear…." Abe filled the silence, and glancing at him, Liz knew he had felt only a small bit of the pain she had caused before Harry had smothered it and shied away. If it was enough for him to worry, Liz knew then that it was bad.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I _have_ to fix this, Red." There were no few amounts of things that Liz was passionate about. Yet, there was only a handful that would send her into an unstoppable tizzy. This, there was no doubting was one of those few things. She was in flux, one moment an unstable force alike a raging forest fire, the next unsure and insecure. It was no wonder that Abe had a headache.

She was giving _him_ a headache. He had come back to their cave to find her packed up and marching off while dusk settled over the forest. It had taken him only the few minutes Abe needed to tell him what was going on to understand what had happened and what had caused such a drastic turn of events, and the edge of desperation that stank around it.

He gritted his teeth and pressed onwards after her; for someone pregnant, she was in fantastic shape. Hellboy _never_ thought he would have trouble keeping pace with someone _pregnant with twins_ – yet desperation proved him dead wrong. Finally, he matched pace with her, forcing her to face him and slow to a stop. She wasn't even out of breath, her eyes wide and panicky kept him focused.

"Liz, your _pregnant_ , Harry could be anywhere – be _reasonable_ …he wouldn't want you to risk yourself, or the babies…" Hellboy trailed off as a flicker of anger stirred her talent, her skin becoming smoldering hot under his hands. He ignored it, even as Liz pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Don't you dare try to guilt me, Hellboy – _don't you dare_. You didn't see it, the _pain_ in his eyes. I have to fix it. I have to make things right." She was almost fevered, and Hellboy didn't think it was only her talent. Worried, he held her to him, and she clung to him as she always had when she was frightened and needed something to keep her from being swept away in the raging firestorm that her talent could become.

"Liz, he'll come back…." Hellboy forced himself to believe his own words. Not to have doubt. He could not doubt. Not in this.

"What…what if he doesn't? What if he hates me?" Liz shook with that fear, the wetness of her tears smoldered into steam as they met her flesh. Hellboy rested his forehead against hers, gently nudging so that her eyes met his. He kept his eyes steady, focused, as he spoke the one truth he held to above all others.

"He couldn't hate you, Liz, never you. Frighten the hell out of him, well; you do that to all of us. I'll fetch him, he won't have gone far even in a temper; you'll see, then you can rant at him about being silly enough to run off, alright?" Liz nodded, a little more surety in her eyes. Hellboy didn't give her a chance to doubt him, pushing her gently away and toward Abe who held her hand reassuringly as Hellboy winked over his shoulder and continued on.

Every one of the four of them held a token, carved into it were four interlocking runes – Harry's gift. With the little coins, they knew where to find one another at any given time. Hellboy knew Harry had the advantage of being able to flick from one place to another; but he would not – at least not until he knew where Hellboy stood.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What do _you_ want?" It was snarled and childish, but Hellboy knew better then to say that out loud. Or at least not to say it until Harry was in a better mood then _this_. It was clear he had not slept; there were dark marks almost like bruises under his eyes. His hair, while normally wild, was in disarray and hung in oily clumps. It had only been a single night, but by daybreak, Harry looked awful.

"For you to come back is all." Hellboy crouched down beside Harry in the soft earth and scratchy leaves; the wizard had to be uncomfortable, for all that Harry didn't show it while sitting up, he was curled into an almost fetal position his arms wrapped about the knees that were tucked under his chin – he was prone, vulnerable, for all that he was sitting up, it felt all the same as if Harry had simply given up and hadn't gotten back up.

"You don't want me. You don't _trust_ me. Afraid I'll leave and won't come back. That I'll abandon you like _them_. Supposed to know better, _they_ were never family." As thick as Harry's voice was; his words were understandable. Hellboy wondered, belatedly, if Harry had been crying – he certainly hadn't gotten any sleep.

Long ago Hellboy had come to the realization that when Harry was upset or set in a decision (even if that decision was unhealthy) he rambled out his thoughts aloud. Sometimes, they made painful sense – sometimes it was nonsense that Harry never really bothered to explain.

"That _isn't_ what Liz said, and you damn well know it." Hellboy knew he could go about convincing Harry of the truth (that they damn well loved him and wanted him, and didn't give a damn about so-called dangers he might bring down upon them) two ways – repeated reassurance and coaxing, or blunt nail-hard truths.

He'd never been good at the former, and had always had more luck with the latter so it was what he went with now. He would leave the second to Abe and Liz who'd always had more luck with it.

"She as good as said it – she…you… doesn't trust me. She doesn't want me, Hellboy – I am a monster – _who_ could want me?" Harry looked up then, maybe if he hadn't things would have been worked out differently. Hellboy was never gladder for a single event in all his life then he was of Harry looking up. But that was later.

In that moment, he saw the smoldering guilt, the thick pain, and the desperation – the need – to be of value. Hellboy felt his own frustration build, spilling over - he had trekked through the woods all night, and for what? So that Harry could throw _this_ in his face? With a snarl that was made up of frustration as understanding, for whom would better understand that Harry was alone and isolated then Hellboy?

Hellboy shoved Harry down into the soft leaves, forcing Harry to see him – to think of the danger, and react by instinct and _pay attention_ to the damn words coming out of Hellboy's mouth. At least, that had been Hellboy's intention in doing what he had – but he saw the satisfaction in Harry's eyes –and lust tugged low in Hellboy's belly, Harry liked being of use – needed it.

If it was for violence, Hellboy saw the shadow that tainted the vivid green eyes – Harry was just as content to as be needed to _take_ violence as to be needed for softer things. Hellboy thought Harry had understood them – _him_ \- better than that.

Hellboy breathed out, the air gone still - flat; he leaned in closer to Harry who lay prone and unresisting beneath him. He inhaled it, the scent that sent his thoughts tumbling together like a bag of marbles, things that had seemed out of place – disconnected – clicked and Hellboy grasped at the whole for the first time – then it was gone.

He found himself kissing Harry, whose lips were easy to part, whose tongue played against his own yet accepted without resisting his dominance. At last, Hellboy took a shuddering breath, pulling a little away as he looked down at Harry. He wanted this – they _both_ did…A hundred things passed through his mind, his tongue tripped over each of them – until he remembered what Harry had asked.

Who _needed_ him?

"I do…" Gruff words, true words. Harry kissed _him_ ; Hellboy found it was all that he had ever wanted. More…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this is the end, I'm afraid. I wanted to get this two-shot finished before I started on "Stranger In The Lake" (Abe/Harry), but I do hope you've enjoyed reading this!…for a minute, I could have sworn the title of this story read "Bad to the Bouncy" on my tab…-giggles- …
> 
> So, what comes after, you may question….with this, I only wanted something a little rough for them to overcome, yet I wanted the connection to still be there. So there was Harry, becoming the "bad guy" to save his misfit family; the magical world wondering if Harry went dark, or died…yet, from their side of things, as long as they have each other, it's worth a little risk.
> 
> I mused a little on what Liz and Abe would make of finding Hellboy and Harry out. Neither of them is very subtle, being more inclined to recklessness then to hiding things; still, Abe would attempt to be discrete with it, I can not imagine him being anything but approving, still, he might worry what Liz might react to finding them out. I think ultimately, she would be content with it – Hellboy, as she well knows, gives too much of himself, and Harry needs someone to need him more then their little family can. Still, what comes after? I can't get over the darker aspect of Hellboy – he is a beast of the Apocalypse, what could push him to darkness?
> 
> This led to a thought, as I remember another bit of Armageddon, that of the Four Horsemen…. Conquest, War, Famine, and Death….I leave you with that thought, and one other – would you really want me to go on? I guarantee no happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is part one of a to be two part story – the pairing, also, is Hellboy/Harry, thus, this is slash – thus, Abby muses on wizard and demon, uhm, "sexing physiology"… meaning; how they have hot wizard on demon (or will that be hot demon on wizard…?) sex…incase your wondering, yes, Liz, Abe, Hellboy, and Harry just trashed Hogwarts - this is, if you need a refrence in movie-verse for Hellboy, after the end of movie-two. Yes, Liz is pregnant - yes with twins, yes, they are Hellboy's - and yes, this is Harry/Hellboy pairing. M'kay, the rest will have to wait till the next chapter.


End file.
